1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to power conversion, and more particularly, to a power converter with current vector controlled dead time.
2. Description of Related Art
Power converters are essential for many modern electronic devices. Among other capabilities, power converters can adjust power level downward (buck converter) or adjust power level upward (boost converter). Power converters may also convert from alternating current (AC) power to direct current (DC) power, or vice versa. Power converters are typically implemented using one or more switching devices, such as transistors, which are turned on and off to deliver power to the output of the converter.
One topology for a power converter system may be include a full-bridge inverter. Full-bridge inverter topology is used extensively in uninterruptible power supply (UPS) and solar power systems to convert DC power to AC power. If not well-controlled, full-bridge inverters can produce significant harmonics, which adversely affects the performance of a power converter.